


Lost and Found

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Soul Mates AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: A soulmate AU in which if two soulmates did not find each other, they will never grow old and can only die an un-natural death.





	1. Chapter 1

海尔森发现自己有了白头发。

事情发生的时候他坐在天鹰号的船舱里，看着眼前一方小小的开口和外面碧蓝的天空，摇晃的船身和被海风带起的小块窗帘带来了浓重的即视感，二十四年前他还怀着对未来的野心和理想，在船上眺望隐秘在雾气里的美洲大陆。二十四年，他的儿子都已经站在甲板上掌舵，查尔斯掉了一大把的头发，皮特凯恩也会在刮起寒风的时候捧着热饮咳嗽，只有他，和所有没有找到灵魂伴侣的人一样，永远停留在刚刚成年的那个年轻锐利的外表下。四十多年来时光不曾注意到他，病痛也鲜少光顾，死神似乎都嫌弃他不完整的灵魂，只是匆匆擦肩而过。他的身体感受不到疲惫，内心却因为长时间的背叛和阴谋而有些厌倦了。

然后有人敲了下他的门，他回过头，眼角却捕捉到一丝不一样的光亮。

“父亲，”印第安青年站在门口，双臂交叉，“我想问你个问题。”

“有话就说，”海尔森做出不耐烦的样子，不过还是转过身来面向对方，“我还有别的事要做。”

“你有事？”康纳瞪着眼睛在空空荡荡的船舱里扫了一眼，“这里？有事？”

“我可不像你一样玩忽职守，”海尔森用指节敲了下桌子，“快说，不要吞吞吐吐的浪费我的时间。”

“你对灵魂伴侣的了解有多深？”

“这是什么问题，”海尔森几乎要当着康纳的面翻起白眼，他克制住自己，吸了口气，“达文波特没有教你？你们族人呢，你的母亲？”

“我当然知道那些基本的，我是说，人只有找到灵魂伴侣才会开始衰老，那些。”他有些磕磕绊绊地说着，手相互捏紧了。

“既然你都知道，那还问我干什么。”海尔森摊开手，一副问题已经解决了的模样。康纳却目光闪躲，深呼吸了一下说：“我想问你，”他顿了顿，“这种情况是否有特例？”

“特例？”大团长往后做了些，双腿交叠，“什么特例，你说清楚。”

“就是，有没有就算没有灵魂伴侣，也衰老下去的情况？”

“就我所知没有，”海尔森撑着下巴思索了一阵，“你为什么这样问？”

“没什么，只是好奇。”刺客赶忙否认，他的回答是那样迅速，海尔森立刻知道了答案，他了然地望向年轻人，戏谑地勾起嘴角：“你是说，你没有在成年之后停留？”

康纳没有回答，只是绷着肩膀看着海尔森，双手捏的更紧了。

“你没有在成年之后停留，”海尔森擅自抢去了结论，他指尖在桌上轮流敲了一下，然后站起来背着双手，抬着下巴拍了拍康纳的肩膀，“你只是没有仔细观察，小子，你的灵魂伴侣肯定就在你身边，这种事情向来没有特例，只有粗心大意。”

“我每个都想过了，”康纳抓住海尔森的手臂低声急促地辩解，“庄园里，部落里，城镇里，没有一个人能和我的时间对上的，我不得不——”他注意到了什么，视线停留在海尔森的肩上，嘴唇开阖了一阵，然后有些压抑地说：“第一次见你的时候，我十四岁。”

“所以呢？”海尔森按住自己的肩膀，遮住上面的那根曝露的线索。

“你的身体当年是十八岁，那么现在已经三十五了，”康纳拉得更紧了些，甚至往后拽了拽，“三十五，足够了。”

“你知不知道你在暗示什么，”海尔森用力甩开了康纳，与他面面相对，“我是你父亲，康纳，不要妄下定论！”

“可是时间对上了，”青年这时候突然谨慎了起来，“只有你时间对上了，而那个就是证据。”

“一根白头发不能说明什么，”海尔森将那根东西直接拍到地上，此刻无比后悔当时自己怎么没有当机立断地将它弄走，“你怎么知道这是我的而不是福克纳的？”

“不要自欺欺人了，海尔森，”康纳上前了一步，“你说过的，这种事没有特例。”

“我对的或许是别人的时间，”男人咬住牙齿，“脑子放清醒点，不是整个世界都是围绕着你转的。”

说完他转身就走，丝毫不给对方一点反应的时间。海尔森步伐匆忙，听到脚步声的船员回过头，看到他之后立刻让开了道路，心有戚戚地拍了拍胸口：“老天爷啊，这是怎么了。”

那之后，一直到天鹰号在波士顿靠岸，海尔森都没再和康纳说过一句话。他气恼而且烦躁，回到家中后也没睡过一夜好觉，整夜整夜地在卧室踱步，引得管家——一位上了年纪，有着五个儿女的夫人——在快一个月后走上来，敲开了他的房门。

“肯威先生，仆人们都很紧张，”她行了个礼，“他们想知道发生了什么事，让您如此焦虑。”

“没什么，”他正想关门，看到妇人担忧的脸又放缓了语气，“你就告诉他们是个人原因。”

“不知道我能不能帮忙？”她和善地说，“既然是个人原因，多个人商量也是不错的。”

“不必了，”海尔森叹了口气，冲管家最后礼貌地笑了一下，“多谢你的好意，但是这不是什么能摆上台面来说的事。”妇人摇了摇头，只好欠身道别。

“顺带一提，肯威先生，”她后退了两步，“我在整理床铺的时候无法不发现您的白头发，恭喜您步入时光。”说完她便离开了走廊，海尔森瞪着面前空落落的墙，和映在上面的自己晃动的影子，有些木然地关上了门。

胡扯，他换上睡衣躺在柔软的床上，内心一刻也不消停，净是胡扯，这怎么可能，怎么可以，上天怎么能和他开这样的玩笑。他手臂上几乎还能感受到康纳手指的力道，一闭上眼就是他固执的脸，他望着他，双手交握，眼睛发亮地喊他父亲，他们站在那里，蜡烛向下燃烧，火焰由明亮旺盛到颤抖细微，然后他上前了一步，又上前一步，直到站在他身前，站到他的私人空间里，年轻人低下头，贴在他耳边，呼吸温热并且带着湿意。

“海尔森，”他捏紧了海尔森的手臂，海尔森绷紧脖子，感到一阵燥热，“海尔森。”

“……尔森，海尔森。”他睁开眼，发现自己不知道什么时候睡着了，而梦中那个大胆的年轻人现在也着实大胆地坐在他身边，一只手牢牢地按在当时在船上握住的地方。海尔森猛地往后抽身，下一秒袖箭就轻响着从袖口弹出，与对方的击打在一起。

“父亲。”康纳又叫了一声，海尔森眨眨眼，为自己迟钝了的反应一阵恼火——窗户都开了，地摊上也沾了泥沙，脚印从窗台直接延伸到他床边，他显然进来有些时候了，他刚刚移开的地方都已经坐得温热。

“你来这里干什么，”他嘶声说，“你就不怕我杀了你？”

“我来的时候没有人注意到，而且你这里也没有守卫。”

“你怎么知道我没有？况且，”他手上用力往下压，金属摩擦出刺耳的声响，“我一个人就足够了。”

“你不会的，父亲。”康纳看了他一阵，黑暗中海尔森看不清他背光的眼睛，只听到袖剑滑入剑鞘的声音，与自己对抗的力道瞬间撤去，手臂猛地往下，险些刺入刺客的身体，他骂了一声身体前倾收回手，并给得意得笑起来的年轻人回了一个眼神。

“当时我就该把你留在那个该死的绞刑架上。”他说，也收回了袖剑，康纳像是愣了一下，然后往他身旁坐了坐，一条腿弯曲着跨了上来——该死的，他的床单是才换过的。

“那你就永远也不会衰老了。”一只手隔着被子在他膝盖上试探，“父亲，你知道的。”

“你怎么能在这个时候还这样称呼我？”海尔森一阵头疼，“你就没有点伦理道德么？”

“我也苦恼过，”他低下头，没有再更多动作，“但是灵魂伴侣是不可改变的事情。”

他这时候才注意到青年蓬乱的头发和脏兮兮的长袍，他应该是在开拓地里呆了相当一段时间，白色的被单上被蹭出了印子，海尔森伸出手，从康纳头顶捏走一块椭圆形的东西——一片树叶，还带着浅淡的绿意。

“你……想清楚了？”海尔森清了清嗓子，康纳则立刻抬起头。

“不能更清楚，”他说，“你呢？”

海尔森望向大开的窗户，月亮是已经看不见了，深色的树影和房屋整齐的形状在冷色的光下显得十分明显，这个时候整个城镇都陷入了深眠，唯一清醒的只有他，和在他身边呼吸着等待着的，他的儿子。

“去把窗户关上，”他拍了一下靠在自己身旁的腿，“拉上窗帘，我不希望第二个人知道这件事。”

他看着康纳跳下床，脚步轻快小心地走到窗户前，伸展身体将向外大开的两扇玻璃拉回来落锁，窗帘刷拉地拉上，失去月光的室内更加阴暗，海尔森摸索着点亮床头的蜡烛，借着细小的火光眯起眼打量突然踌躇起来的年轻人——莫卡辛上沾满了土，雪白的长袍这里那里地蹭上了大地的颜色，蓝色袍角更是有些磨损了，一个边沿毛躁地漏出了线头，脸上倒是还算干净，如果他没注意到他额头上那一条抹开了的脏污的话。他脏透了，海尔森半心半意地招了下手让他过来，他需要好好洗洗，不然别想上这张床。

但他还是上来了，印第安人坐在他先前坐过的位子，姿势都几乎一模一样，一条腿弯曲着叠在身下，另一条腿垂在床边，他的手一会儿捏着自己的，一会儿捏着被单，一会儿又在被子上描绘他膝盖的形状，海尔森被搔得有些痒，忍不住动了动腿。

“抱歉。”看他收回手的速度，海尔森都要以为他是被烫着了，宽大的手掌再一次相互交叠。

“你的胆子哪里去了，”他看够了那紧张兮兮的姿势，往后靠上立起的枕头，在更靠近自己的位置上拍了两下，“把你这身东西给脱了，然后坐过来吧，不要弄脏我的床。”

康纳几乎是立刻解开武器带沉重的搭扣，长袍迅速离开身体，他捧着一手的衣服和装备四下看了一阵，最后随意地放到一旁的扶手椅上，海尔森短暂地为自己的靠枕感到担忧，然后又被栖上来的热度分散了注意力，他重新看向年轻人，对方只穿着薄薄的单衣，红色腰绸上的刺客标志显得有些刺眼。深色的手摊平了压在床上，没了半指手套指节显得更为修长分明了，指甲干净，修剪整齐，手背上能看到一两条暗色的血管和明显的筋络，那只手动了一下，没有挪开位子，只是稍微抓了一下，在床单上拉出几道皱褶。

“你那时候为什么要问我，”他突然说，“我与你不甚亲近，这方面也显然不是行家，更别说你我的身份。”

康纳反应了一会儿才知道他指的是什么，他下巴前伸向后勾起，微微低下头，眼睛却没有离开他的：“你或许不相信，但是我确实是信任你的，”看到海尔森扬起眉毛他又加了一句，“在与我们的理念无关的情况下。”

“看来达文波特还没有完全不中用，”他哼了一声，“至少还教给你一些东西，不管多么细微。”

“你为什么这么仇恨他？”年轻人坐直了，形状分明的眉毛靠拢了些，“仅仅因为他是刺客？”

“难道那不足以解释一切？”看到康纳下意识的维护，海尔森莫名地一阵恼怒——他告诉自己那是因为他固执，看不到他想展现给他的一切，但是似乎还有些别的什么，在火焰背后伸出手，几不可察地在他胸口挠了一下，他于是咳嗽了一声，摆手打断了刺客的追问，“我不想谈这个，起码不是今天，手头的事情够我烦的了。”

“你是指骑士团的事物？”

“是，骑士团的一个高层卷入了近亲伴侣的漩涡中，”海尔森翻了个白眼，“非常棘手，你有什么高见？”

“我以为你已经想清楚了。”康纳不解地说，他偏了偏头示意关上的窗户，厚重的窗帘拉得严严实实，没透出一点清亮的光。海尔森抬起眼，暗红色的床帘盖在头顶，带上以往不曾感受到的威压，一条条黑色的阴影在上面爬行闪躲。烛火晃了一阵，康纳又往上坐了些，现在他几乎能感受到对方的呼吸，身上的热度，甚至——他敢说——灵魂残缺那块的吸引。青年鬓角上的小辫子垂在脸侧，尾端缀了木质的发饰，圆滑的边角隐没在影子里，他捏住了那晃动的一撮头发，先前在胸口挠痒的东西现在露出了爪子，或许是因为窗户都关上了，海尔森深呼吸都无法获得足够的氧气，而这对他用自制力铸成的牢笼毫无帮助。

“父亲？”他望向那双带着疑问的深色眼眸，几乎能看到赋予年轻人这双眼睛的人——她的目光透了过来，点亮了雾气中的灯塔，他爬上桅杆远眺，波士顿就在眼前，城镇嘈杂，树林茂密，在腹地的腹地，荒野的荒野中，一个废弃古怪的山洞亘久地伫立。

“你知道我不是，”在他们分开前的最后的日子，她靠在他胸前，头沉沉地压在他的手臂上，“你心里清楚，这个吸引力不够沉重，不够不可抗拒。”

“那么怎样的吸引力才足够？”他质疑道。吉奥靠在他胸口呼吸，等待他争吵的性质过了，才又缓慢地，带着特有的节奏说：“等你遇到的时候，你自然会知道。”

“是我弄错了，还是你确实活得比我要久？”他低下头，黑色的长发冰凉而且柔顺地贴在他身上，与自己的交错在一起。他不是没有听过类似的传说——事实上，在刺客组织里，就有一对隔了300年之久的灵魂伴侣。

“我与你年纪相差不远，”她轻松地盖过了这个问题，“但是有些事情，你们是不知道的。”

“是你们族人的秘密么？”

“或许是，或许不是，”她搂紧了他，打了个呵欠，“闭嘴吧，海尔森，我明天还要去狩猎。”

“父亲。”康纳按着他的肩膀晃了一下，海尔森从回忆的海潮中冒出头来，氧气争先恐后地灌了进来，充斥他的胸腔，他捏了一下肌肉结实的小臂，一瞬间将眼前的人与曾经的鬼魂区分开来。他是他，她是她，海尔森握住了粗糙的手掌，用拇指抚摸掌心的硬茧，他从未将他们弄混，牵扯他的也不只是那一点点微薄的血缘维系的奢望和信任。

他翻过手拉着康纳的手臂，自己往里坐进去，给对方腾出一个位子。年轻人眨了眨眼，想要解开长至大腿的莫卡辛，却挣不开海尔森的手，他于是无声地询问，然后得到一个快速微小的点头。

“你就上来吧，”海尔森滑下身体，将自己展开在床上——在对方眼前，将要在对方身下，“已经够脏了。”


	2. Chapter 2

青年几乎是立刻爬了上来，他四肢并用，双腿跨开在海尔森身体两侧，手在空中停了一阵后才压在黑发旁，小心地保持身体的悬空。棕色的眼眸里反射星点的烛火，此时一眨不眨地望向他。海尔森从鼻腔里缓慢地呼出一口气，抬起手直接捏住些微汗湿的后颈用力下拉，半是引导半是命令地让对方放心地沉下身体，泥土和皮革的气味瞬间包裹住他，他半闭着眼，视线顺着直挺的，与自己有几分相似的鼻梁移动到饱满的双唇上。海尔森无时无刻不清楚身上的人与自己的关系，不容置疑的血缘虽然并没有多少实感，负罪感仍然沉甸甸地坠在胸口，他父亲会怎么说，吉奥又会如何反应？如果她还活着，是否会用一把刀让她儿子免受这样的折磨。康纳的鼻息温热，嘴唇干燥柔软，正在他颈侧上下厮磨，这样看像是一只寻求安慰的幼崽，下身则宣告着他的欲望。海尔森弯起右腿，让腿根与对方灼热明显的勃起磨蹭，康纳的呻吟透过紧贴的胸腔传递到他身上，舌尖在他颈侧酥痒地舔弄，然后一片湿热贴了上来，紧接着是一阵令他后腰发麻的吮吸。他虽然不是技巧娴熟，但对这件事显然并不陌生，海尔森正想开口，嘴巴就被堵住了，牙齿在混乱中敲在一起，舌头莽撞地伸了进来，一只手拉住他的头发朝后一扯，海尔森压不住喉咙里的呻吟，双唇湿润地仰起头露出更多的颈脖。灵魂伴侣的亲吻让他胸口隐隐发疼，捏在对方后颈和肩上的手也用力收紧，甚至在深色的肌肤上留下弧形的指甲印，康纳咬住他的喉结挺腰，在他身上磨蹭自己的勃起的同时也刺激到他腿间的器官，海尔森哽了一下，他睁着眼，任由对方拉开轻薄的睡衣和柔软宽松的衬裤。康纳弯腰跪坐在他身上，热度和重量压得他燥热不已，他用一种探索的姿态摊开宽大粗糙的手，从他下腹深色的耻毛开始绕着圈，抚过肌肉分明的腹部，起伏的胸腔，凹陷的锁骨，最后拢住他的脸。因为刚才的亲吻和舔舐而湿润的嘴唇微微分开，眼睛带上了夜晚树林深处的颜色，海尔森看着那双眼瞳越来越近，最后由于无法聚焦而变成模糊的一个原型色块，双唇再次紧贴，舌头缓慢地舔过牙齿，磨蹭上颚，年轻人急切又克制，几乎可以说是温柔地吮吸他的下唇。海尔森闭上眼，抱着温热的，已经开始缓慢动作的躯体叹了口气。他推了一下康纳的肩膀示意他起身，将腿从对方身下抽出来，打开在对方两侧。

“怎么了？”刺客显得有些紧张，“抱歉，我是不是不该这么做。”他垂下眼睛往后挪开，却被拉住了手臂。海尔森显得很游刃有余，捏着他的力道却一点也不是那么回事，他将年轻人固定在原地，然后扭过去在床头的抽屉里摸索起来。

“你要找什么？”康纳问道，手顺着海尔森拉长的身体线条上下抚摸。年长者因为那块温热而几不可查地颤抖，他捏着一个玻璃瓶仰躺回床上，双腿还保持着打开的姿势，勃起贴在小腹上，如此脆弱而曝露的姿势让他不是很适应，于是他直接打开瓶子，将里面微凉的液体倒在手心，然后沾湿了右手的两只手指。

“事发突然我也没有别的选择，只能用这个代替了，”他清了清嗓子，虽然低头忙碌但仍能清楚地感觉到年轻人视线的重量，“这是剑油，可以让我们接下来的行动不那么……令人不适。”

“你要做什么？”印第安人皱起眉毛，海尔森短促地笑了一下，摇着头继续道：“由于你在这方面缺乏经验——不要露出这个表情，我知道你和女人睡过，但是男人并不像那样简单，”他说着望了康纳还系得好好的裤子一眼，白色的布料绷得紧紧的，隐约能看到下面性器的轮廓，“而鉴于这是我们的，怎么说，第一个在这方面的尝试，我想一场简单的教学是必要的。”他抬起左腿直接踩在跪坐在自己腿间的人肩上，沾满了油脂的手指在穴口打圈，使得那里也在火光下闪着微微的水光，“首先，你要扩张，”他深吸一口气，将食指慢慢刺入，并因此而绷住身体，左手从身前伸下去固定住右腿腿根，强迫自己更大地打开腿，“在扩张的时候要注意位置，对里面的适当刺激可以得到很好的成效，当然我不指望你能马上上手，但——”他咳呛了一声，语句断在一半便无法继续，扒住腿根的手也因为用力而血管凸显，指节发白。海尔森侧着头躺在床垫上喘息，手指也停下了进出扩张的动作，穴口绞紧了又放松，吞吐一样地收缩起来，他用尽力气咬回了不雅的声音，却没办法立刻继续下去。康纳大声地吞咽着，眼睛在海尔森的脸上和曝露在空气中的私密处来回，像是无法决定自己该看着哪里，最后他按住海尔森的左手帮着他压住他的腿，另一手绕过肩上的腿，在跗骨明显的脚踝上落下亲吻，脸颊就这么贴着他的小腿，拇指在膝窝扫弄，偏着头看他继续动作。手指于是又缓慢地动作起来，最终加到两根、三根，海尔森浑身发热，双腿不知是因为太久没动还是别的什么而发麻甚至发软，他没敢向下看，在一个人面前自渎不是他经常做的事情——该死的他就没这样做过，而现在他的灵魂伴侣，他的儿子——康纳自始至终没有移开过视线：他盯着他的父亲在自己身下喘息，阴茎头部一点一点地往下流出透明的液体。除了手上轻柔的抚摸和落在他腿上的亲吻，只有起伏越来越明显的胸口和最终还是被解开了的裤子表现出他同样强烈的情欲。海尔森脸上热得厉害，黑发黏在额头和脖子上，右手深深地埋在体内，左手则在灵魂伴侣的肩上掐出指痕，他用力眨眼让视线重新变得清楚，嘴里断断续续，后知后觉地继续这场不道德的教学：“扩张到这样，就可以进行下一步了。”

“下一步是什么？”康纳弯起嘴角，身体再次覆盖上来。热源的靠近让海尔森无可抑制地低吟出声，他的手腕被握住并朝外拔去，手指离开柔软的后穴，压在床单上时留下了深色的印记。海尔森的左手被夹在身体之间，右手被固定在床上，右腿勾在年轻人结实的腰上，左腿则架在康纳肩头，他知道他是明知故问，因为此时康纳调整了姿势将他的臀部高高抬起，硬挺的头部抵上他穴口。刺客一手撑着自己，一手扶住阴茎，尽可能地将他往下折去，尽可能地贴近他，灼热的呼吸打在他脸颊，微凉的鼻尖则与他的相蹭，康纳轻轻在他唇角啄了一下当做预告，下身一推拓开毫无防备的身体。粗大的头部径直挤入，在肠道内留下一道火辣辣的痕迹，并在经过了那从敏感的神经之后持续地给予压迫。海尔森呻吟出声，距离上次他做这种荒唐事已经过去太久，后穴被撑开摩擦得一阵一阵地疼，某种奇异的暖流混在痛楚里，顺着他的脊椎和所有血管涌入他的胸口和大脑，这种感觉十分陌生，却又如此正确，他喘着气，还没适应过来就被一下浅而重的顶弄打乱了节奏。他于是睁开不知何时闭上的眼，瞪向埋头在自己颈侧的年轻人。

“我看你十分清楚，甚至太过清楚了，”他说，然后是一下抽弄，“注意点，小子，我明天还想下床。”

“你还没那么老，父亲，”粗糙的手指顺着他胸腹中央凹陷的肌肉线条往下，划过大大小小的伤疤，最后停留在他腹部最大的那块麻木的皮肤上，“尽管你经历了很多。”

“天啊，别那么叫我，”海尔森难以置信，他挣扎着抽出左手，想了想环过康纳的肩膀固定住身体，然后细微地点了下头，“起码别在我们这么做的时候。”

“我以为你追求真理。”康纳调侃着咬了一下他的肩膀，而海尔森注意到年轻人脸颊上有着深色皮肤都掩盖不住的一点点血色。

“如果这个是真理，那达文波特大概真是无能了。”他挑衅道。康纳则没有对此表现出太多的愤怒——起码现在没有，他正忙着进出他父亲的身体，汲取温热的快感——但还是低下头含住一侧乳头，用上牙齿轻轻拉扯吮吸起来。那个部位不应该给他提供多少快感，他也知道自己该压抑声音，他的仆人就在楼下，而房间的隔音总不那么让人安心，但是当那双嘴唇贴在他身上，含糊地说出他的名字，念出那个背德的称呼时，海尔森忍不住闭上眼睛，在一阵又一阵无可抗拒的酥麻中顺从内心的冲动叫出声来，并因此收获更为深入的顶弄。他的腿渐渐滑下来挂在康纳手臂上，脚背绷成一条直线，脚趾随着肉体拍打的声音而蜷起松开，床幔微微晃动，一个枕头不知道什么时候掉到了地上。海尔森扭动被桎梏住的手腕，试图抚慰夹在两人之间，只能在获得些许摩擦的性器，康纳却彻底丢开了他的腼腆和生涩，反而加重了力道，同时防备一样地将他的另一只手也拨下来按在床上。这样强硬的举动让他一阵发软，海尔森喑哑地呻吟，抗议地咬住嘴边的耳朵，共同的热度和性爱的气味遮蔽了一切感官，他身后被找到窍门的年轻人不断刺激，湿漉漉的性器随着动作晃动。康纳的喘息就在他耳边，剧烈跳动的心脏则贴在胸前，那股在他体内胡乱冲撞的暖流像是找到了目的地，一股脑的涌向康纳心脏跳动的方向，一时间血液都像是被抽空了，他四肢使不上力气，呼吸也没有用处，眼睛酸涩一片模糊。年轻人似乎也感受到了同样的东西，他捏着他的下巴用力亲吻，将这古怪的感觉统统吐露到他的唇舌间。欲望和牵扯力膨胀开来，海尔森瞪着眼睛，泪水从眼角迅速地没入鬓发。高潮在暖流的汇聚和抽离时猛地袭来，海尔森向上挺起身体，手指在康纳身上抓出伤痕，他双腿夹着康纳同样僵住的身体，沉浸在强烈快感带来的白噪中，模糊地摸到了些许念头：不知为什么他想起那个至今无从解释的一天，他穿上伪装，遮住面容，混在人群中用飞刀切断了康纳脖子上的绳索；他想起他蹲在废弃教堂的房梁上，听着年轻人的脚步由远及近；他想起他压在他身上，明明穿的厚实，却无比清楚地感受到对方身体的温度；他想到在波士顿的码头，木头和皮革的气味穿透了海水的咸腥，比脚步声先一步通报了主人的到来。  
他躺在床上，体液和汗水混合在一起又粘又难受，后腰隐隐地发酸，身上压着年轻人的重量，对方的木头发饰搭在他脖子上，透着一点点细微的凉意。那个牵扯强烈的暖流渐渐散去，只有紧贴的胸口还微微发热，像是无形中被什么东西烙上了印，一点分离的想法都会引起伤口的疼痛。  
“所以是这个意思，”海尔森半想半说，康纳懒洋洋地哼了一声，侧过头看向他，“你母亲跟我说过的，强烈的吸引力。”

“我想是的，”他说，眼睛已经睁不大开了，“我想这是不可避免的补全。”

“补全，”海尔森缓慢地咀嚼这两个字，喉咙一时发紧，“或许吧，这是一个不错的说法。”

“你这么认为么。”康纳撑起身体，他的头发从脸侧垂下来，给深邃的五官加上了一层暗影。海尔森看向他，看向他更加凌乱的头发和闪动着情绪的双眼，将黑发拨到他耳后，对着重新出现在光亮中的人说：“我告诉过你的，我从不伪造喜爱。”

“但你伪造不少东西，”康纳反驳道，却隐藏不住笑意，“我恐怕我不能如此简单地相信你。”

“啊，关于这点，”海尔森耸耸肩，“时间会告诉我们答案。”


End file.
